1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for rapidly searching for lower categories, and a mobile device adapted thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices have been widely used because they can support a number of user functions and be easily carried. They have been developed to provide integrated user functions, for example, a TV viewing function, a content searching function, a web access function, a photograph searching function, and the like. To support these functions, mobile devices of the related art include display units of a certain size and display a variety of screens thereon according to the operations.
In recent years, mobile devices have been developed to employ a larger screen. More particularly, the display units are implemented with touch screens, or full touch screens, serving as input devices. Mobile devices with full touch screens can provide a large amount of information and a number of menus. Although mobile devices of the related art provide a large amount of information and a number of menus via the full touch screens, they can be controlled by applying only touches thereto, and this makes it difficult for users to search for a specific menu or corresponding information. More particularly, if a search is made for information categories or menus of a number of depths, one category is identified and the lower categories are searched, and this is repeatedly performed for all the categories. Therefore, if users need to select a specific lower category, they need to repeat the touch actions until they find the category, which causes user inconvenience. In addition, during the process of searching for an item, mobile devices of the related art wait for a certain period of time to switch screens according to the repeated item selection, which causes user inconvenience.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for rapidly searching for categories with a number of depths and a mobile device adapted thereto.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.